This multifaceted otophysiology and otopathology research center is conducted by a team of investigators who have worked together for several years. The program focuses upon audiology, human cochlear and vestibular function, animal auditory and vestibular function, morphology (both light and electron microscopy), and cellular or molecular biology or biochemistry as they relate to the pathophysiology of disorders of the senses of hearing and equilibrium.